This invention relates to labels for attachment to substrates such as cereal boxes, and in particular to labels that include a flexible magnet with some printed material on its surface.
Small, flexible magnets with printed material on one surface are very popular with consumers, who use them as xe2x80x9crefrigerator magnetsxe2x80x9d to hold cartoons, children""s art work, bills to be paid, business cards, etc. on the home refrigerator. Such magnets often have advertising printed on their surface, which provides good exposure to the advertiser whenever the consumer uses the magnet.
Manufacturers of staple food items such as cereal also often include advertising on their packages. Cereal boxes and other such substrates therefore provide a good distribution medium for refrigerator magnets with advertising printed thereon. Refrigerator magnets may also be distributed on printed material such as insurance mailers.
There is a need for a label for substrates such as cereal boxes with a flexible magnet having printed material on one surface. The label must be easily manufactured in volume and must be easily applyable to the substrate. In addition, the magnet must be easily removable from the label without leaving exposed adhesive on either the magnet or on the substrate.
A label for attachment to a substrate, including a flexible magnet having printed material on one surface. The label consists of a thin, flat, flexible magnet having a first surface and a second surface, printed material attached to the first surface of the flexible magnet, a transparent covering attached to the printed material, a clear base material attached to the second surface of the magnet, a clear film easily separable from the clear base material, an adhesive backing attached to the clear film, and a liner material covering the adhesive backing. The liner material may be removed from the adhesive backing whereby the label may be applied to a substrate by means of the adhesive backing. After separating the clear film and clear base material the clear base material covers the second surface of the magnet and the clear film covers the adhesive backing applied to the substrate.
A principal object and advantage of the present invention is that the magnet can be easily applied to and easily removed from the substrate.
Another principal object and advantage of the present invention is that when the magnet is removed from the substrate, there is no exposed adhesive on either the magnet or the substrate.
Another principal object and advantage of the present invention is that the method of manufacturing, using flexographic printing, is much more efficient than offset printing, which has been traditionally used. Flexographic printing is faster, uses fewer passes, produces higher resolution, is less labor-intensive, and can produce more colors than offset printing.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that it can use either pressure-sensitive label stock or less expensive non-pressure-sensitive paper stock.